Display of information on large surfaces is of increasing business value, particularly for the presentation of information to groups on one large display. In order to create large information surfaces, the use of multiple projectors or displays (e.g., flat panel displays) calibrated to provide a high resolution and seamless view of information is a cost effective solution.
Large bright high pixel count displays can be used for marketing, shows, entertainment and structured ambient environments (walls). Display systems that reproduce images in tiled positions may provide immersive visual experiences for viewers. With the cost of displays and video streams decreasing rapidly, clustering smaller displays into a single larger display surface becomes increasingly feasible and economical.